


fly me to the moon

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: he tries, he fallsuntil a hand reaches out for his, and finally he soars--Geonhak loses hope, but Youngjo never stops believing in him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	fly me to the moon

Geonhak feels wings bloom as he meets Youngjo, their feathers glow in sync and his hope surges. They hide in each other, finding their home together in the places where no one will see them. Soft smiles, muffled laughter, dark corners of practice rooms, late nights spent sneaking out. They dance around each other in more ways than one. 

Geonhak practices and practices until his muscles ache and the smile on his face is strained. He aims higher and higher, guided by the sunlight. But it’s never been that easy, never been that simple. He takes a deep breath and keeps practicing. 

Inhale. 

He raps his heart out, lets the words flow as he practices and practices and practices. He lets himself sing only when it’s just the two of them, and the smile Youngjo gives him makes the ache in his throat from overuse so worth it. 

Exhale. 

Geonhak feels his cheeks heat up, knows his ears must be bright red, he buries his face in Youngjo’s neck until the embarrassment fades. Youngjo holds him steady and laughs, the sound as sweet as music to Geonhak’s ears. Their wings brush together. 

Inhale. 

“Let’s record songs together someday.” There’s hope in Youngjo’s eyes - hope and admiration and something a little _more_ that Geonhak doesn’t have the courage to ask about. 

The hope seeps through the cracks in Youngjo’s facade that only Geonhak is allowed to see and it creeps into him, filling in all the places where he doesn’t feel he fits together as perfectly. They are each other’s anchor as the rough waves of auditions and practices and companies threaten to pull them apart. They hold on, and Geonhak lets himself be touched by Youngjo’s hope. He lets himself be comforted by the brush of soft feathers against his own. 

Their fingers intertwine. 

Exhale. 

But where Youngjo flies, he falls. 

He’s lifted up only to be dropped, abandoned, left to plummet to the earth once more. He hides himself in the darkness, picking up his broken pieces alone and ignoring the pain. The wings are gone, halo broken, hope crushed. He curls in on himself and hides away once again. His trust is shattered and he withdraws, flinching away from people, unwilling to allow himself to be burnt again. He already flew too close to the sun, he’ll find a different path. 

Geonhak rebuilds his walls, he fights his own battles alone. His strength grows, physical and otherwise, and his old dreams lay abandoned in journals and half written lyrics. He repairs the fragments of hope little by little but he can’t let himself trust again, not yet, not while the wounds of betrayal still feel fresh. 

He tells himself he’s stronger alone, but he’s always been weak for Youngjo. 

Inhale. 

He picks up the call. 

Exhale. 

He takes a deep breath as Youngjo speaks and the familiar warmth of his hope floods into Geonhak’s heart again. He can _hear_ the smile in his hyung’s voice. There’s an unspoken question in his words too, an unspoken plea, asking him to give it another chance, to take one more leap. 

Inhale. 

Geonhak feels the echo of wings pulse and ache behind him, but there’s an unshakable tone to Youngjo’s voice that makes him listen, that makes him willing to try to fly one more time. It’s _belief_ as well as hope. Youngjo believes in him, always has, always will. It’s that knowledge that makes him stronger as he takes those fateful steps into his first audition in a long time. 

Exhale. 

Youngjo reaches out his hand and Geonhak holds on. This time it’s the moonlight that he chases, his dreams fading back into vivid colour as he practices and practices. He’s standing at the edge of the cliff again, Youngjo by his side, and the drop doesn’t look as terrifying anymore. Their wings shine into view and Geonhak tries, he tries and tries. Relief washes over him and he’s forever grateful that Youngjo never gave up on him, and he’ll never regret taking his outstretched hand in his own. 

This time he passes, stunned speechless when he gets the news. The ground feels unstable beneath his feet, and his knees almost give out. Youngjo calls it fate, Geonhak rolls his eyes and calls him cheesy, but there’s a warmth that settles in his heart like he’s finally found his place. Maybe Youngjo was right. 

Their fingers intertwine, and they take the leap. 

This time, when Youngjo flies, Geonhak feels himself soar too. 

The lights on the stage are almost blinding, but there’s nothing that can compare to the glow of the moon, of Geonhak’s moon. He’s surrounded by friends, by _family_ , and he knows he doesn’t have to fight his battles alone anymore. He made it. He reaches out in the moonlight for Youngjo who smiles at him with stars in his eyes, and Geonhak doesn’t bother hiding the smile on his own face and the love in his heart. They made it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/feedback appreciated!! ♡
> 
> come cry with me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
